A Threatening Shadow
by Christmas 95
Summary: Five months have passed since the events of My World of Minds and a threatening shadow lurks nearby. Sensing danger the X-Men are back and this time they are battling an even more sinister villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is the sequel to My World of Minds. I hope you all enjoy it. Given the fact that I started this before I saw Apocalypse (which was awesome) this story is AU.**

 **Still don't own X-Men. Just Lizzy and my other OCS.**

* * *

A Threatening Shadow: 1

2001

Chapter I

Lizzy's POV

It's been five months since Jean and Scott got married and Jean is two months pregnant. Wow, time flies. Jean is glowing and beautiful. We all can't wait till we find out if the baby is a girl or boy.

I've been spending lots of my time around Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Peter, Kurt and Hank. I've also been trying to keep busy and not think of Logan. I wish I could say I don't miss him, but that would be a lie.

Hank sits down with me at lunch. "Hello Lizzy," he says, sitting across from me.

"Hi Hank, what have you been up to?" I ask him.

"Oh you know, the usual, Forge and I are coming up with improvements to the blackbird," Hank replies with a sense of pride.

"Wow, that's cool, what kind of improvements?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know.

Hank answers with big long scientific terms that I understand, I've must been hanging around him a lot.

Then I see Kurt. "Over here," I shout to him.

"Fräulein Lizzy," Kurt says as he sits next to me.

"So have you heard anything from Logan?" Hank asks.

"What makes you think I've heard from Logan?" I ask.

Kurt and Hank just look around and smile. Have I really been that oblivious?

"Just because," Hank says.

"Not for two weeks," I say, unable to hold back a sigh.

"I'm sure that you will hear from him soon," Hank reassures me.

"If he doesn't get around to it, whatever," I lie.

"Sure," Hank mumbles.

"So Fräulein, are you going to six o'clock Mass with me again this Sunday?" Kurt asks.

"I was planning to," I answer.

For the last three weeks Kurt and I have been going to this Roman Catholic Church that allows mutants. It was at six in the morning, Fr. Bartholomew had told us about it one week, when people in the church wouldn't stop starring at Kurt. He had told us that if we wanted he always says mass at six in the morning and would love having us attend the Mass. It wasn't in the bulletin, so we could go without anyone starring.

Xavier mansion and the church near it are like a home to me. There is one problem, maybe it's my imagination, but I feel like someone is watching the house. I don't know if it's FOH, MARD, or someone else, but I feel like there it someone watching. Professor Xavier also thinks someone is watching us, but he can't sense them. So if there is someone, than they have some way of having the professor not able to read them, not the most peaceful thought.

"Hello Lizzy, please sit," Professor Xavier says as I walk into his office.

"You wanted to see me about something?" I ask, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Yes I wanted to tell you that I would like it if you would join me in recruiting a few more students, they are both the same age as you and I think you could help," he explains.

"Of course Professor Xavier. May I ask one question?" I ask.

"Of course?" he replies, placing his folded hands in his lap.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Gettysburg," he replies, with a smile.

Charles's POV

Lizzy just looks at my goofy smile in confusion, she has no idea that Logan is at Gettysburg.

"So what powers does this person have?" Lizzy asks.

"Persons," I explain. "Andrew and Ashley Scott, they are twins. They both are 20 turning 21, like yourself. They're power is illusions. His is more of a more violent natural, not very harmful, but makes you believe that those around could be under attack, or even yourself. Whereas with her, her illusions are more beautiful or can make everything appear normal, which would come in handy when we need to break into a place with video cameras. Their weakness is if the other gets hurt or dies. The other one doesn't get hurt or dies, but their powers will be gone or weakened. To sum it up, if one gets hurt the other has their power weakened," I finish explaining.

"Wow, that's different then most powers," she replies.

"Yes, I know, apart they aren't very strong, but together, their powers are amazing," I explain. "Or at least from what I've seen."

"So when do we leave?" she asks eagerly.

"Tonight, so you should probably pack now," I suggest.

"Okay," she replies.

She heads out of my office and I hear her go up the stairs. I wonder if we'll run into Logan while we're there. If do I can't wait to see her surprised face. I mean I might be an old Professor, but even I don't mind a little fun.

Scott's POV

Jean is two months pregnant and she looks lovely. Unfortunately she has been getting sick in the morning, but I'm always there to hold her hair away from her face.

She is always is craving something these days, hamburgers, chocolate candy bars, watermelon, grapes, and a whole bunch of things. But she can't stand the smell of chicken cooking. If anyone makes it, she has to eat somewhere else, and you can forget her ever making it, unless you want a mess.

So it's been kind of hard, but mostly we are very happy together. I'm so happy we are having a baby, I'm so excited, I even asked Charles if we could have a room next to us for the baby. Jean thinks the baby will be a girl, but both of us just want a healthy baby.

I step into our room. I look over at the bed a see Jean asleep, I noiselessly take off my shoes and climb into the bed beside her. I slowly brush the hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. She stirs, but then gets back into a comfortable position. I wrap my arms around her and then I feel her move around to face me.

"Scott?" she asks, sleepily.

"Hey beautiful," I reply, kissing her cheek.

"How did the training with the kids go?" she asks.

"Well, they are learning more each day," I reply.

"That's good," she says, resting her head on my chest.

After a few moments of silence I hear her breathing slow and I can tell she is asleep. I kiss her head and let sleep take me as well. I mean what's wrong with taking a nap with my lovely wife.

Lizzy's POV

I'm all packed, all I have to do is wait for the Professor. I wonder why he was looking at me like he knows something I don't. Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see. But what ever it is I think it has something to do with Gettysburg.

* * *

Please Review, Follow and Favorite


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Marvel. Sony and Disney do. I however do own Lizzy and the storyline. This is a AU sequel to My World of Minds.**

* * *

A Threatening Shadow: 2

2001

Chapter II

Marie's POV

I'm walking through the hallway, when I see Bobby with a suitcase. I speed up just a bit to catch up to him. "Bobby!" I shout.

He turns around. And instead of being met with a smile I'm met with a frown.

"Are you going with Lizzy and the professor?" I ask timidly.

"Oh, no, no I'm not," he says in more of a mumble.

"Bobby what's wrong?" I ask him in concern.

"Rogue...," he starts.

"What is it Bobby? You know you can tell me," I reassure him.

"Spider-Man asked me to be part of his team," he starts, his voice is excited. "Imagine him asking me," he says with a smile.

I feel my face and heart drop. "What did you reply?" I ask trying to hide the fact that I'm upset.

"I said I would love to," he replies with a huge smile.

"That's really great Bobby," I say trying to sound excited.

"You could come if you want," he says shyly.

"Bobby I belong here, with my friends, with the professor, they're my family," I reply.

I see his face drop. "Rogue can't you come?" he asks.

"Bobby...," I start.

"Fine, I guess I see now how important I am to you," he says bitterly.

"Bobby that's not it at all. I love you, you know I do, but you can't make me pick you over the X-Men," I reply as anger builds up inside of me.

"I just can't believe after all we've been through you don't want to come with me," he says, his voice raising with every word.

"It's not that simple," I reply shortly.

"Than explain, because I don't understand," he almost shouts.

"Because I'm not like you Bobby. You can be the hero, you've only ever hurt the bad guys, always saving the day. Well I put a kid in a coma, a coma Bobby," I explain.

"But you can control them now, can't you just come with me?" he asks, his voice softer.

"But what if I lose control? What then Bobby?" I ask pausing. "I won't have the professor to help me," I finish.

"So you're choosing the X-Men over me?" he asks in almost disbelief.

"Only cause you're making me," I reply.

Before I could say another word Bobby turns around and walks away, perhaps forever. I can't stop the tears forming in my eyes. I wipe a few tears off my face then run to my room.

Bobby's POV

I can't believe it she picked the X-Men over me? Why does she always have to be so stubborn? And I'm not making her choose, well maybe I am, but I didn't mean to. Why can't she just come with me?

As I step through the doors of the school, I step forward then turn around and say goodbye mentally to the place that for a long time I've thought as home.

I step into my car and start driving. Maybe I'll never come back, maybe it's goodbye forever. But at least for a little while it was my home. Now I'm starting on a whole new adventure and I can't wait to see where it leads. New York City, here I come.

Lizzy's POV

As I walk through the hallway I see Marie run past. From what I could see she looked like she had been crying. She doesn't slow down when I call to her, but keeps on running as if she can't hear me. I hear her slam the door behind me. I wait a few minutes, then head towards the door. The closer I get I hear sobbing, then I gently knock the door. "Oh, go away," I hear her say through the door.

I walk slowly away from the door. Trying not to feel hurt that she won't let me in, not that I don't blame her, sometimes you just need to be alone. I wish I could help her, hopefully Jean and/or Jubilee will look after her while I'm gone.

I head down the stairs into the professor's office.

"What was all that slamming?" Professor Xavier asks.

"Marie is upset about something," I reply.

"It probably has to do with Bobby going to New York City to be on Spider-Man's team," he replies.

"That jerk," I say and then quickly cover my mouth because I said it in front of Professor Xavier.

He just sort of smiles and replies, "I do not like name calling in my school."

"Sorry Professor," I reply looking down.

"So are you all packed?" he asks changing the subject.

"Yes I am, I just need to say goodbye to Rose then I'm ready when you are," I reply.

"Good," he says with a smile. "I'll have Peter bring down your bag. Then you can come down and we will leave."

I step into my room and am met with Rose watching another video of the Avengers fighting in the battle of New York, I shake my head. She goes crazy for the Avengers.

"Oh Hi Lizzy," she says in greeting. "Do you want to watch this video with me?" she asks.

"Sorry I can't, I have to help Professor Xavier with something out of state," I reply.

"Oh," she says with a sigh. "Don't be gone too long," she says, then hugs me tight.

"I won't," I reply. "Behave when I'm gone. Don't do anything crazy like try to bring Thor here or something stupid," I remark.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't do that," she pauses. "Unless you were here," she finishes with a huge smile.

"Very funny," I say flicking her shoulder.

It's a habit that we started when we were kids, if one of us thought the other was being completely silly or goofy we would flick them. Probably not the most mature thing to do, but hey she is like a sister to me, at least I've never pulled her hair, yet.

"Have fun," she exclaims. "If you see Thor, please bring him home with you. To visit of course, I mean I would love to meet him," she says with a fan girl scream.

"I know," I say shaking my head. "I'll keep that in mind, if on the rare occasion that happened I'll have the Professor invite him to come over, okay?" I ask playing along.

She fan girl screams again. "You better," she says jokingly.

I hug her tight then Peter comes in and takes my suitcase. "Thank you Peter," I say to him.

"No problem, Lizzy," he replies in his usual Russian accent.

As we sit silent in the car I feel myself drop into a dreamless sleep. Then I wake up to pitch black outside. "What time is it?" I ask Peter who is driving.

It's weird not having Jean and Scott here, but they're too busy looking after the school and with Jean being pregnant, she easily gets sick in the car.

"Almost midnight," he replies.

"How much farther?" I ask.

"Only two hours, I think you should get more sleep if you can," Peter remarks.

"Okay, wake me up when we get there," I reply, getting back into a comfortable position.

"I will," he says softly.

Those are the last words I hear before I go back to sleep.

Two hours later I'm woken up. We are at a nice looking hotel, nicer then the place we stayed at in Japan, the Professor had called in earlier in the day.

So we go in they share one room while I get one to myself, being the woman. Of course doing most of my sleeping already it takes awhile till I fall asleep again. At last I do and I have strange dreams.

At 9:00, Peter knocks at my door and tells me that they have free breakfast. So I shower, get dress and head down stairs. I sit with Peter and Professor Xavier, who were kind enough to wait for me. We eat and talk about the general plan for today.

"You see Andrew is an reenactment civil war solider and Ashley is a tour guide so we have to wait until they are done. Whatever happens we don't want to alarm them," Professor Xavier explains.

"What do we plan to do before we make contact?" I ask.

"We try to enjoy ourselves," he says with a smile. "We'll go do the tour and maybe watch a reenactment," Professor Xavier explains.

"Alright, I did always like history," I reply.

"See it won't be so bad," he says with that knowing smile again.

Why does he keep looking at me like that? What does he know that I don't? I could always read his mind, but I always feel uncomfortable doing that without someone's permission. So I don't normally read other people's minds, unless it's for a mission.

We are at Gettysburg, in front of us is Ashley Scott. She is medium height, slim, pretty, with Red hair, freckles and dark green eyes.

After the tour we see someone who must be Andrew Scott because he looks just like his sister, just no freckles and tanner. The reenactment was very good.

When their break comes we head towards them. "Can we help you?" Andrew asks.

Then I see Professor Xavier look intensely at them, he most be using telepathy. They both look in shock.

"And are these other mutant too?" Ashley asks, pointing to me and Peter.

Then I use my telepathy.

{"That's right Ashley, we are both mutants just like you,"} I reply.

{"How do you do that?"} Andrew asks.

{"It's one one of my gifts that Professor Xavier has helped me with,"} I reply, with a smile.

"So let me get this straight," Andrew says as we sit at a table with no one around. "You'll help us with our powers, give us a place to stay, and to eat, for free?" he asks. "What's the catch?" he adds.

"We train you to be better mutants, that's the only catch," Professor Xavier replies.

He then tells them how the school works and that they will be safe there.

"Oh can't we Andrew, since mom and dad died we haven't really had anywhere to call our own," Ashley pleads, pulling puppy dog eyes and a pout to her brother.

"I don't know Ashley," he replies, sounding uncertain.

"Please," she pouts again.

"Okay fine," he says at last. "But if we want to leave we can right?" he asks Professor Xavier.

"Of course, it's a place to call home, not a prison," Professor Xavier explains.

"In fact one of our students just left yesterday, to go to New York," I add.

"Okay, then we'll give it a try," Andrew answers. His sister hugs him and smiles all big.

I look over at a tree a few feet away, when I see him. His broad shoulders and dark hair I would notice anywhere. I see him get closer and I step closer to him.

"Logan!" I exclaim in surprise.

* * *

Please Review, Follow and Favorite


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own X-Men.**

 **I want to thank everyone who is reading this right now and to those who have followed. It means a great deal!**

A Threatening Shadow: 3

2001

Chapter III

Logan's POV

"Lizzy?" I ask, inching closer to her.

"Logan," she says as she steps closer.

I sigh. Wow, I haven't seen her in months and yet... I still feel the same way I did as when I left the mansion. But instead I ask. "How have you been?"

She smiles slightly. "I've been good, Jean is pregnant," she pauses, looking for my reaction. I smile, even though I'm a little shocked, but not that shock, this is Scott and Jean we are talking about. "And Hank is good, we keep argue about how the world was made, oh, Kurt and I keep going to Mass together," she explains with a smile.

"Oh," I sigh. "Are you and Kurt... I guess what I mean... Are you two?" I ask.

"Oh, no, we aren't, we are just friends," she reassures me.

"Oh good," I say without thinking. To this she smiles big and gets closer towards me.

"So what mission do you guys need me for now?" I ask, half joking, half serious.

"We weren't coming to get you, in fact I didn't even know you were here," she explains, looking confused.

"Chuck didn't tell you I was here?" I ask, equally confused.

"Nope he didn't mention it," she replies.

'What is going on in that bald head of his?' I think.

{"Hello, I can hear your thoughts, you know,"} I hear in my head.

'Darn,' I think in return.

{"Well I'm glad to see that you language has improved,"} Charles jokes.

I shake my head. I can't even have my thoughts to myself. I can't help but chuckle a bit.

"So how have you been? You haven't called in a while," she asks shyly and looks at the ground.

"Alright, I guess, just trying to follow some leads," I explain.

"I understand," she says with a small smile. "Are you coming back with us or staying here?" she asks with a worried face.

"I think I'll go with you guys. I've figure out everything I need to know from here, I think," I reply.

"Great, I'll go tell the Professor," she says eagerly.

I nod in agreement. I think it's about time I go back home.

Marie's POV

I wipe the falling tear off my face. There was no point in crying over Bobby anymore, he wasn't worth this many tears. And besides I've used them all up anyways.

I hear a knock on my door. "Rogue, it's me, Jean. I figured you might want something to eat. I could go sit with you if you like?" Jean asks through the door.

I smile a little at Jean's kindness. "Sure, I'll be right out," I answer as I throw on my leather jacket.

I make a pile o the tissues I used and throw them in the trashcan. I look around the room and notice the giant pile of chocolate bars that Jubilee got me last night. I smile, I'm luckily to have such awesome friends.

Opening the door I'm met with a pregnant Jean that is smiling at me and watching me closely. "You okay?" she asks in concern.

I take a deep breath and nod slowly. "Yeah, no more tears," I remark.

"Good. Hopefully you're hungry, we have plenty of food," Jean says with a sigh of relief.

My stomach replies with a growl loud enough for Jean to hear. Jean laughs, "I guess that answered my question."

I smile at her guiltily and walk down the steps with her.

Jean hands me a plate and I get bacon, pancakes and a little cup of applesauce. I sit down at the long table and Jean sits next to me.

I eat and eat, and start to feel less shaking. "You feeling any better?" Jean asks softly so no one else will hear.

I nod and smile. "Yeah, I'm feeling less shaking now," I replied quietly.

Just then I hear a familiar voice next to me on the opposite side of Jean. "Hello Chere," Gambit says with a cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes and look more closely at my food and try to ignore him.

"I haven't seen you around a whole lot, Chere. Where have you been lately?" Gambit asks with his thick Cajun accent.

I don't say anything and just look over at Jean, who is holding back a laugh.

"Oh, using the silent treatment on me?" Gambit asks with a grin on his face and voice.

I look at him and glare at him. "Just leave me alone right now," I say.

"So that means you don't want me to leave you alone forever. I think you're warming up to me," Gambit says with the widest smile ever.

He doesn't say another word, but starts eating his plate of food that mostly consists of bacon, sausage and pancakes. I watch him and can't help but wonder if he could have sat next to somebody else. Not that he eats like a pig, no that's not it, in fact he actually eats like a human. But he can't stop looking at me and every time he does his eyes light up. They seem to say that he is just happy being around me. I have no idea why he would think that, I've been miserable for the last twelve hours and he is smiling at me like I'm a star in the sky.

After he eats he continues looking at me for a little while and finishes the drink that he has in his hands. He slowly gets up. "I've got to go, I'll see you around Chere," he says with a wink.

I roll my eyes and feel my cheeks get hot. I guess someone turned up the heat. I wait until he his gone and then look over at Jean, who takes one good look at me and starts laughing uncontrollably. I glare at her, "It's not that funny."

She laughs harder and as soon as she catches her breath she says, "Yes it is. It's one of the funniest things ever."

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow and Review. I hope you have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm giving this story another chance but I'm really busy with a lot of my other stories so updates but be really far apart. I really want to thank my Beta Mrs. Thor Odinson.**

* * *

A Threatening Shadow: 4

Chapter IV

Lizzy's POV

I looked at the car that is already pretty packed. Professor Xavier was in the passenger seat next to Peter, who was driving and the twins are sitting in the back. There is only one seat, in the middle between the twins.

Resigning to my fate I walked towards the car and noticed Logan pull up with his motorcycle. "Hey, you want a ride?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks. That car is too crowded," I said with a chuckle.

He smiled and handed me his helmet.

Logan pulled up to the car window. "So should I go first or do you want me to follow?" he asked Professor Xavier.

"I want you to follow. If we stop for any reason I don't want you getting too far ahead," Professor Xavier answered.

"Fine by me," Logan said.

Peter put his seatbelt on and pulled away. Logan got ready to leave but slowed down the engine to talk. "You might want to hold on tight," he shouts to me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt the warmth his body lets off. I felt my cheeks getting hot. Thank goodness he couldn't see me blush, that would be embarrassing.

#

It was late by the time we reach the mansion. Logan helped me get off the motorcycle, I hand him the helmet and we waited for the others to come driving up. At some point during the drive Logan had got ahead of Peter. So they were a little behind.

It's cold out and I can feel myself start to shake. "You're cold," Logan said as he had noticed me shake. He took off his jacket and he put it on me. "There," he said smiling at me.

I already felt warmer. "Thanks," I replied as I hugged the jacket closer to myself.

We stood in silence for a few seconds and just look at the stars in the night sky.

"Hey, I was wonder, if you would like to have dinner with me Saturday?" Logan asked, his voice is gruff and sounds like he is almost worried I'll say no.

I looked at his face and it's honest and a little worried. I smiled at him. "I would love that."

I watch how his face goes from worried to happy in seconds.

"Great, I'll get you at 7," he replies with a grin.

Just then we hear the car pull up. We walked towards them when it stopped and help them grab a few things. I grabbed a suitcase of Ashley's and Logan grabbed a large box.

#

As we walked into the mansion we hardly heard any noise besides a few voices in the living room. It's pass the kids bedtime so they are probably all asleep. I step into the living room and see Scott, Jean and Marie all talking. I smiled at them. "We are back and we have the twins," I said.

Jean smiled. "That's great. Scott, could you show them their rooms?" Jean asked looking at Scott.

Scott pulled himself off the couch and takes the suitcase out of my hand. "Of course," he said while looking at Jean.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking of having Ashley in your room?" Jean told me.

"That's fine," I sad with a smile.

Ashley seems really nice, so I think it will be great sharing a room with her, or at least I am hoping so.

#

I noticed Ashley walk through the door and look in awe at all that was around her. I chuckle, "Yeah, I felt the same when I first got here. Come on, let me show you the room you'll be sharing with me and my friend," I told her as I headed towards the stairs.

She followed slowly behind and looked around in awe at all the paintings and carvings along the way to our room.

I walked into our room and I noticed that Ashley's two suitcases are already ready on the extra bed that most of been added while I was gone.

Rose is on her bed looking at her laptop. With the look in her eyes she most be looking at Thor.

"Hey, I'm back!" I cry.

"Oh, you're back!" Rose shouted, jumped up and hugged me tight.

"Rose I need to breath," I said.

"Oh, sorry," Rose said with a shy smile.

Just then Ashley walked in and looked all around. she smiled and looked over at the bed and the new dresser.

"Rose this is our new roommate Ashley. Ashley this is Rose," I introduced them to each other.

"Hello," Rose said with a wave.

"Hi," Ashley replied with a smile.

"You're probably tired so, I'll help you unpack and then we should get ready for bed," I explained.

Ashley and I unpack her suitcases and I noticed that she only carries two books Pride & Prejudice and The Bible. "I love your books," I say, breaking the silence.

"So you've read Jane?" Ashley asked smiling at her copy of Pride & Prejudice.

"Yeah, I've read all six of her novels. This one's my favorite," I replied.

"You both should see six hours of dullness sometime," Rose remarked.

"Six hours of dullness?" Ashley asked confused.

I laughed and then explained, "That's what Rose calls the BBC version of Pride & Prejudice."

"Don't forget about Mr. Snort face or Creepy Mr. Darcy," Rose added.

"What?" Ashley asked even more confused.

"Mr. Collins," I said. "Apparently he snorts and Rose had a crush on Colin firth when she was a kid but did not know why she felt different about him. So, she called him Creepy Mr. Darcy.

Ashley widened her eyes. "What did I walked into?"

Ashley and I get back to the unpacking. Finally when it was really late and she unpacked, Ashley went to the bathroom and gets dressed for bed.

I took a good look at the room. Ashley seemed to like everything being neat as well. Then I notice a poster on the wall that was never there before. "Rose, is that a poster of the Avengers?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I thought that the wall looked very Avenger-less so I got the poster," Rose explained.

Then I notice a large poster of just Thor. "Rose," I said.

"What? He is dreamy," she answered.

I shook my head.

"Don't shake your head. You actually have met your favorite Avenger," Rose defended herself. "And danced with him too I might add," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay, but I don't go looking at Captain Steven Rogers as much as you look at Thor," I exclaimed.

"Well not all of us have met our favorite heroes," Rose says with a pout.

"Come on Rose let's not fight. Next time just warn me before you turn our room into an Avenger headquarters," I joked.

"You know they actually have one, right?" Rose declared seriously.

"Of course they do," I said as I placed a hand on my head.

Ashley walked in and looked completely confused. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"We are just being ourselves," I reassured her. Then I smiled at her big. "So what do you think of our room?" I asked, holding out my hands wide.

She chuckled and smiled at me, "I like it, you guys are really good at making it look homely."

"Thanks," I Replied.

Rose and I got ready for bed and sit on our beds and talk to Ashley. "Oh, I got asked on a date," I added as our talking started die down.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed. "You got asked out and you didn't tell me?"

I laughed at her shocked face. "I didn't really have time to tell you earlier tonight."

"You mean you got asked tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I did. And you'll never guess who it is," I said with a smug smile.

"Is it Kurt?" Rose asks.

"It is Logan," Ashley guessed knowingly.

I looked at her completely shocked. "How did you guess?" I asked her with my mouth nearly falling off my face.

"I could see the sparks between you two," Ashley explained.

"So, you're going on a date with Wolverine?" Rose asked, not sounding that excited.

"What? Why aren't you excited?" I asked her in worry.

"Oh, no I'm happy for you. I just don't think he is that cute," Rose explained.

"What do you mean he is not cute, of course he is not cute, he is handsome," I defend.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't break your heart I'm fine with him," Rose said, raising her hands in the air.

Ashley laughed at us. "You two are funny," she said with a chuckle. "And I think you and Logan look cute together," she added with a grin.

"See, she thinks we look cute together," I said, pointing it out to Rose.

"I never say you two weren't," Rose defended.

"But you never said we are," I mumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes and got up from her bed and took her hands in mine. "Lizzy, I think you and Logan look really cute together. And as long as he doesn't break your heart, which I would have to kill him for, I'm happy for you and hope everything works out for the best," Rose said honestly to me.

"Thanks Rose, you're the best," I exclaimed, hugging her.

As we pull away she smiles widely. "Yeah, I know," she said with a mocking smug voice.

I flicked her, hug her again and roll my eyes. I looked down at the foot of my bed and noticed I still had Logan's jacket, I should return it to him tomorrow.

* * *

 **Please Favorite, Follow and Review**


End file.
